Ella's storyUntitled
by DocMcRegals
Summary: A one shot about Addison and Mark's child that never came to be...


"Ella's Story (Untitled)"

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with yet another Ella one shot. I can't help it! Ella may be as close as we get to Addison having a baby, because Shonda Rhimes keeps jerking with our minds about if Addie actually has a baby this season…It's the whole purpose of Private Practice, hell it's the reason she goes to LA…5 seasons in and she's STILL not pregnant-WTF! If she's not gonna get a kid, at least let her find happiness with Sam instead of making him out to be a total ASSWIPE! Anywho, this one shot was inspired by 3 songs: **

"**The Way you are"-Bruno Mars**

"**The One that got away"-Katy Perry**

"**Everytime"-Britney Spears**

**Each song goes perfectly with each scene, once you read it; it'll make sense…hopefully. It's an AU dream sequence set during Season 7 of Grey's. I have no idea where it came from, but I'm writing it. I own NOTHING…not even the character Ella…she comes courtesy of my friend EmmaLee who Role-Plays her on Facebook…**

**Happy Reading**

**Xoxo, Dee**

…_.._

_[Addison]:_

"_My Kid would've been 6 this year…a girl, I know it would've been a girl…Ella; she'd be in first grade…she'd have the same gap in between her teeth as me"_

_[Naomi]:_

"_If you have this much regret about your own abortion, how can you do this one?"_

_[Addison]:_

"_Because for me…it was…the right decision at the time"_

_Private Practice Season 4 Episode 19 "God Bless the Child"_

…

"_Everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face it's haunting me, I guess I need you baby"-Britney Spears, 'Everytime'_

….

It was a surprisingly warm day in Seattle Washington, as Addison Forbes Montgomery sat on a park bench with her ex, Mark Sloan

"I'm glad you did it Addison" Mark said

"Did what?"

"Kept her…I'm glad you didn't have an abortion; I know how much you wanted to win Derek back, and I know you being pregnant with Ella made things difficult, but thank you…She turned me into a father Addison…thank you"

"Mark…I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, just you being gracious enough to bring her with you to see me is good enough for me"

"I knew that with everything going on with Callie and the baby, you'd need to get away from all of the stress of being at the hospital"

"I did, and seeing her, really has made my day…look at her Red, look at that gorgeous kid we made Addison" Mark said as he and Addison sat admiring their beautiful 6 year old daughter play on the swings nearby

...

"_When I see her face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are…and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are"_

_-Bruno Mars 'The Way you are'_

Ella Grace Forbes Montgomery Sloan was indeed a beautiful child, with her curly blonde hair, her blue green eyes, that matched her mother's, but everything else about Ella was all her father. She had her mother's personality though; as much as Mark liked to argue that she was 'a Sloan', Ella was no doubt a Montgomery. She was very intelligent, polite, charming, and very persuasive. She was girly, very sensitive-just like Addison.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look how high I am!" Ella called out to her parents

"Good Job sweetie!" Addison called back just as Ella jumped out of the swing, causing Addison and Mark to rush over to where she was

"Oh my god Ella! Are you okay sweetie?" Addison asked as she and Mark rushed to her side

"I'm okay mom! I'm tough 'cause I'm a Sloan…right daddy?" she grinned up at Mark who helped her stand up as he brushed sand from her clothes, picking her up, hoisting her onto his shoulders

"You sure are kiddo…and you said she wasn't a Sloan...Ha! Ha! To you and to Derek, my kid's definitely a Sloan…Up top Elle!" Mark said giving Ella a high 5, causing Addison to roll her eyes

"If you say so Mark…she's still a Montgomery"

"Ah, you were never this tough…I mean look at her Addie, she jumped off the swing: no scars, no broken bones…didn't even shed a tear…had she been a Montgomery she'd have been crying like a little wimp"

"But I'm not a little wimpy kid…I'm a Sloan!" Ella said proudly as she sat on her father's shoulders as the trio headed back towards the hospital

"Thanks for this Addison, it really did make my day" Mark told her softly, giving her a small peck on the cheek

"Just what the doctor ordered" Addison smiled back as they entered the hospital….

Then she remembered: The Affair. The Abortion. The Divorce. She couldn't have children. There was no Ella, No Mark, no happy ending. It was only a dream…

"_All this money can't buy me a time machine (no)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (no)_

_I should have told you what you meant to me (woah)_

'_Cause now I pay the price…"_

…..

Addison Forbes Montgomery sat up in bed, looking around trying to remember her surroundings; she was in her bedroom in Los Angeles, where she lay next to a sleeping Sam Bennett, her boyfriend who didn't want kids. She cried silently for a few moments before climbing out of bed, going downstairs, dialing a familiar number

"Addison? It's 4 A.M., what are you doing calling at this hour? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mark Sloan said groggily

"She'd be 6 this year" Addison Sobbed

"What? Addison what the hell are you talking about? I've been on call all night, and I was trying to get some sleep...what's going on Red?"

"She'd be 6 this year"

"Who'd be 6 this year Addison?"

"Our daughter…Ella, it would've been a girl, I know it…she'd have blonde hair, my eyes, my smile, she'd have the same gap in between her teeth like I did, but the rest would be all you…she'd be in first grade…you'd swear she was a full Sloan, and I'd swear she was all Montgomery…"

She heard Mark chuckle a little, before letting out a big sigh and speaking again,

"Where's this coming from Addison?"

"I had a dream about her Mark…I know I said it was the right decision at the time, but I was wrong…I wish…I wish I could take it all back, if I could go back in time and change that one moment…I know it would've been hell trying to do it, but she would've been worth it…If I'd known she'd be my one chance to get pregnant, I would've kept her…I know I never told you this before Mark but I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I aborted our little girl" she sobbed into the phone. The two would talk a little more about the daughter that never came to be, before hanging up, leaving Addison up, alone, dreaming of the little girl that never came to be…of everything that never was, of everything that should be…Addison Forbes Montgomery was left dreaming of everything that would never become she dreamed of everything, and nothing…

"…_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away…the one that got away"_

_-Katy Perry 'The One that got Away'_


End file.
